gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jamesclarke732
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ramsay Snow page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 11:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Standard American English The books were written by an American author and the TV show is produced HBO, an American company. This wiki functions using standard American English. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Robb_Stark?diff=149823&oldid=148337 Spell "honor" incorrectly as "honour" again and you will get a temp ban. If you don't use serial commas again you will get a longer temp ban. "Robb has a keen sense of honour, justice and a clear moral compass" ...."justice and a clear moral compass" are not a conceptual unit. Why in the world would you include them within the same comma section? Example: "For breakfast I had milk, eggs, ham and cheese, and bacon". --- "ham and cheese" are a conceptual unit. Another example; "For breakfast I had kippers, beans and toast, and eggs". "Beans and toast" are a conceptual unit. If I write "For breakfast I had beans, toast, kippers and eggs"....that means you put eggs directly on your kippers. Describe, in any capacity, why you would not separate out each individual unit in a list using commas. What is gained by removing the serial comma? Always make proper use of the serial comma on this wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) You were warned. I'm temp banning you for using the incorrect spelling "honour".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 08:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Personalities We only create "personality" sections on an ad hoc basis; normally such things are described in the "background" section. For a few major and very complex characters they grew so large that we had to split them off into major subsections. They will be created so rarely that he don't need to work on these. If you want to describe a person's general personality, traits, etc. just add more to the background section, and if there's enough there we'd consider splitting it off.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC)